


House of Black : Chamber of Secrets

by TheTimeKeepersScrewdriver



Series: Leo Black and Harry Potter Take On the Dark Lord [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, F/M, Fifth Hogwarts House, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeKeepersScrewdriver/pseuds/TheTimeKeepersScrewdriver
Summary: Leo is back at Hogwarts for her second year and looking forward to spending time with her friends. But when a message in blood shows up on the wall, will this year end up like the last?
Relationships: Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley, Regulus Black/Vivian Black nee Price
Series: Leo Black and Harry Potter Take On the Dark Lord [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965370





	House of Black : Chamber of Secrets

To say I was concerned about Harry would be an understatement. I had written him several letters but never got a response. Stripes came back without them, so someone had to be taking the letters, but no answer. Was Harry mad at me? Had I said something or done something?

I determined to ask the Weasleys if they had heard from him when I arrive. I was all packed and set to go. I had been invited to spend the last few days before the start of term at the Burrow. Ron and the twins sent several letters in the last few days reiterating how excited they were I was coming. Ron did admit he was hoping I could get the twins to lay off for a while.

Remus had placed a feather-light charm on my trunk, and a kiss on my forehead as he bid me goodbye. He had to go to work and could not send me off. While I insisted we use some of my money to pay for my school things, and clothes, and food; Remus refused to let me pay for his things. The only time I was allowed to buy him things was Christmas, and I intended to spoil the man completely. I had snuck a few wizarding catalogs into my trunk under my socks.

At last, it was time to go. I grasped my trunk and Stripe's cage, pulling them out into the yard with me. My broom had been shrunk and placed inside my trunk.

I located the portkey Remus had charmed last night, a small rock with a chip on its front that looked like an eye. I checked my timing was right and scooped up the rock. The sensation was odd, like a hook caught in my belly, pulling me along.

* * *

I landed with a thump in a driveway. With barely any time to catch my breath, I was drowning in a sea of orange hair. I giggled as I managed to swim up for air.

"Leo!" Ron was the first to speak. "How have you been?"

"I'm alright, but have any of you heard from Harry? He's not answering me, I thought he must be angry with me, though I can't think why."

"No." Ron's face dropped. "He's not answered me all summer either. I think it's those _muggles_ he lives with."

George glanced around before turning to me and whispering, "We're planning a rescue. We were just waiting for you to arrive."

Fred bounced on his toes. "Yeah, couldn't do it without you, Kitty. We'll go tonight."

And with that, I was dragged inside. Each of the twins took my luggage, and Ron babbled on about how boring his summer was waiting for me to visit. I told them of my 'educational' trip to France. I had seen the French magical school, Beauxbatons, and toured several art installations, including the Louvre in Paris.

And then I was smothered once again, by Mrs. Weasley. "Oh dear, how was your summer? Have you got your Hogwarts things? You'll be rooming with Ginny." She indicated the youngest Weasley child, the only girl in the bunch.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ginny," I shook the girl's hand. "Thank you for sharing your room. We'll have loads of fun, I'm sure."

The girl grinned at me. "No problem. I'm sure we can get you away from the boys for a bit."

There was a loud protest from the boys, and we were shooed outside. I got Mrs. Weasley to un-shrink my broom, and we took turns riding it and playing Quidditch.

* * *

That night, we all waited until the adults had gone to bed. I had it worse, had to wait for Ginny to go to sleep. Not that I didn't want to talk with her, but sleepovers tended to mean staying up late, and I had Harry to rescue.

Tiptoeing down the creaky stairs, I met up with the boys at the bottom. "Quiet." Ron hissed.

"I'm being quiet, _Ronald._ " I poked his ribs. "How are we gonna get Harry and be back by morning? He's all the way in Surrey. He's got no floo hookup, and my portkey only worked the once."

"The car," Fred whispered. "Shh."

I kept myself from pointing out that he was fourteen, and Ron and I were twelve. None of us had taken driver's ed.

We pushed the car a ways up the drive, so as not to wake the parents, then piled in. Fred took the driver's seat, and we crawled down the road. At this rate, we would be at Harry's by Christmas.

But then Fred pulled a knob on the dash, and we began _flying!_ Magic, I should have known. George slapped another button with a grin at me. "Invisibility booster, so the muggles don't see us."

I was wedged between the twins up front, as we knew Harry would need his trunk and Hedwig also.

* * *

When we finally arrived at Harry's address, I was appalled. The window to his room had _bars!_

Fred angled the car so Ron's window lined up with Harry's and Ron began shaking the bars.

"Ron." Harry woke up and crept to the window. Pushing it up so he could talk. "Ron, how did you-? What the-?"

The three of us in the front seat grinned as Harry finally noticed us. "All right, Harry?" George asked.

"What's been going on?" Ron interrupted. "Why haven't you been answering my letters? I've asked you to stay about twelve times, and then dad came home and said you'd got an official warning for using magic in front of muggles-"

"It wasn't me- and how did he know?" Harry asked.

"He works for the Ministry. You know we're not supposed to do spells outside of school-"

"You should talk." Harry stared at the flying car.

I snorted. "Wasn't us that did the enchanting. It's Mr. Weasley's car. Now hurry up and get your things, we've got to be gone before the light."

"But you can't magic me out-" Harry began.

"We don't need to." Ron grinned. "You've forgot who I have with me."

"Tie that around the bars." Fred passed a rope back to Ron, who looped it through with Harry's stunned help.

"If the Dursleys wake up, I'm dead." Said Harry.

"Don't worry, and stand back," Fred assured.

Harry backed up near Hedwig's cage. The car revved, and with a lurch and a crunch, the bars came free. Fred drove straight up to keep the bars from clanging on the ground, and I sighed in relief. Ron hoisted them up into the car as Fred maneuvered to get us back by the window.

"Get in," Ron said.

"But all my Hogwarts stuff- my wand- my broomstick-"

"Where is it?"

"Locked in the cupboard downstairs, and I can't get out of this room."

"No problem," George spoke up from beside me. "Out of the way, Harry."

George turned to me expectantly, and I pulled a bobby pin from my hair. "Try not to lose it this time, and be careful." Fred handed over the wheel to me, and the pair of them climbed through the window.

"A lot of wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing this sort of muggle trick," said Fred, "but we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow."

There was a small click as George got the lock open. "So, we'll get you trunk and things, you grab anything you need from your room, and hand it out to Ron." He whispered.

"Watch out for the bottom stair," Harry warned, "it creaks."

Harry dashed around, gathering things and shoving them through the window to Ron, then he went to help the twins heave his trunk up the stairs. Fred climbed back in the car, helping Ron pull, as George and Harry pushed from inside.

"A bit more," Fred panted. "One good push..."

Harry and George threw their shoulders into the trunk and it slid out the window into the back seat of the car.

"Okay, let's go," George whispered, climbing in the car himself as I gave Fred the wheel back.

But as Harry stepped up to the sill, there was a loud screech from behind him, immediately followed by a bellow, "THAT RUDDY OWL!"

"I've forgotten Hedwig!" Harry hurried back and collected the bird's cage, passing her as fast as possible through the window. He was scrambling up to the window himself when the unlocked door banged open.

For a split second, Harry's uncle stood framed in the doorway, lit from behind; then he let out a bellow like an angry bull and dived at Harry, grabbing him by the ankle. George, Ron, and I seized Harry's arms, pulling as hard as we could.

"Petunia!" The angry man yelled, "He's getting away, HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

But we pulled harder, and Harry's leg came loose. Harry was in the car- he slammed shut the door-

"Put your foot down Fred!" Ron shouted in my ear, and the car shot forward like a bullet towards the moon.


End file.
